OC's WANTED
by Crying Without A Single Tear
Summary: A collection of one-shots. Each one-shot features one OC that the readers submitted. Rated T for future chapters. NO LONGER ACCEPTING OCs!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I'm not dead! Soooooo I'm writing a story(s)...and I need a few ****OCs...heh...like 10-how many you guys review/PM me an OC, you see I am going to make a collection of oneshots, and I want to make them with the OCs and a real character, so this is what your review or PM will have to have about the OC:**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Appearance:**

**Personality:**

**Choice Item(favorite thing):**

**Related to(or just a random OC who nobody knows):**

**Friend(s)?:**

**Crush(s)(?):**

**Loner or grouper?(has friends or not):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Gender Preference (Gay, Lesbian, Straight or Bisexual):**

**So, please review or send me a PM. I will give you full credit in my stories, so you don't have to worry about that. And please don't be shy...I don't bite! No matter what my friends say. **

**And so this story won't be deleted for breaking the rules,**

Kyo and Tohru were walking down the street, when all of a sudden, A FLYING PANCAKE COMES AT THEM! Then they kiss and get married, and then they have like a gazzilion babies...

THE END!


	2. Chapter 2: Chiyo Marie

**Hi! This** **is the first of my OC...umm...whatever you call them...ANYWHO! Hope you like it, and you guys can still make OCs. Just putting that out there. **

**DISCLAIMER1: I DO NOT OWN FRUITS BASKET...*BOOM*...I think my heart just ****exploded...**

**DISCLAIMER2: I also DO NOT own the awesome OC Chiyo Marie, NightfeatherXLionblaze was just kind enough to let me borrow her for my pitiful story...THANK YOU ****NightfeatherXLionblaze! TT_TT'**

**Now...ONWARD WITH THE STORY!**

***Typing***

**'Thoughts'**

**"Speaking"**

~•~•~•~

*As Princess Lillian ran up the stairs, the Duke grabbed her hand and-*

"Whatcha writing?"

Chiyo looked up, a startled look in her intense blue eyes.

"Wha-what?" she asked, obviously confused.

"I asked you what you were typing. May I see?" the boy answered, his brown eyes looking into her blue ones.

She panicked, slamming her laptop and throwing it into her turquoise shoulder bag. She grimaced, realizing that she hadn't saved the latest chapter to her(SECRET!) novel.

"So...I'm guessing that's a 'no'?" he asked, a smirk on his face.

"Well...I...um...who are you anyways?" she said, flustered.

Chiyo was confused, nobody-and I mean NOBODY- bothered to talk to her. That was probably because she was always on her laptop, writing her (SECRET!) novel.

"Hello?" the mystery guy said, waving a hand in front of her face.

"Huh? What did you say?"

"I said, I'm Hatsuharu Sohma...and you are?"

"Oh...well...I'm...um..."

"Forgot your own name?"

"W-what! No! I'm Chiyo Marie...nice to meet you?"

He chuckled, and Chiyo blushed when she realized how incredibly...well...SEXY he was. He had the buttons on his school uniform undone, well the top ones, so it showed some of his well-toned chest. His rich brown eyes were captivating, and his hair was two different colors! His roots were black, and the rest was whitish-silver. His hair was somewhat similar to hers, which was long silver hair with black streaks in it.

"Chiyo...that's a pretty name. With a pretty girl to have it too." he said,

smiling.

"Um...thank you...I better get going, it was nice meeting you Hatsuharu..." she said, obviously embarrassed.

"Wait! Don't leave!"

"Why?"

"Because, you seem like an interesting person, and I want to be your friend."

"Really? Well okay...so-"

Chiyo was cut off by some guy with orange hair running up to where they were

sitting under the sakura blossom tree.

"Okay Haru, your five minutes are up. You don't have to talk to Ice Princess

anymore. Anyways, it's Yuki's turn to take a dare." and with that said he ran

off again.

Chiyo's eyes filled with fury and tears.

"Ice Princess?"

"No, wait, Chiyo!"

But his cries fell on deaf ears. Chiyo had turned, not wanting anyone to see her tears. She was walking away when suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrist, and pulled her towards the owner of the hand.

"You like writing, reading and being alone with your thoughts. I never see you without your laptop, and you hate big groups and loud noises...do I need to go on?" Hatsuharu whispered in Chiyo's ear.

"What? How?" she replied, confused once again.

"I...well...um...I pay attention to you..." he said, blushing.

"Why?"

"Well, isn't it obvious?"

"Not really!"

*sigh* "I, um...how do I say this? I really like you Chiyo..."

"Hmmm, are you sure that you like the ICE PRINCESS?"

"I understand that you are angry-"

"I'm not angry...I'm just...ARGGGH!"

And with that said, Hatsuharu put his hand on her face and kissed her. When he pulled away, Chiyo looked at him, a blush clear on her cheeks.

"I love you Chiyo, and I have for a LONG time."

"I-I'm willing to try..."

The orange haired boy came up to them again, an annoyed look on his face.

"Yo, Haru, you gonna come or not?" he said, looking at their...position.

"No, you go and tell Yuki that I'm going to spend time with my girlfriend."

She looked up at him with wide eyes, and he grabbed her hand. They walked away, talking for hours.

**Read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Annie Poole

**FIRST: Thanks to the people who reviewed, it made my horrible life better... And I can't even put into words about how SORRY I am guys! I stole my cousin's computer so I could post this, I might be gone for a while, but don't worry! I'll be back...MWAHAHAHA!**

**SECOND: The second story of my series. Keep in mind that the stories are not related to each other at all. Each story is it's own.**

**DISCLAIMER1: I do not own Fruits Basket...*CRASH*...I don't think my heart can handle saying this...OR Kanon Wakeshima (LOVE HER MUSIC!), ORRRR Vocaloid.**

**DISCLAIMER2: I also do not own Annie Poole, light up-light up14 just lent her to**

**me. THANK YOU SO VERY MUCH light up-light up 14!**

"Annieeeeee!"

Annie paused, then started walking faster.

"AAANNNIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

Annie broke into a run, her ponytail whipping in the wind.

"DON'T THINK YOU CAN RUN AWAY!"

This was Annie's expression...more or less: O.o

Yes, she gained a 'OH HOLY SHAT...I'M GONNA DIE!' look. And why you ask?Because the craziest person in school (a.k.a. her best friend, Arisa Uotani) was chasing after her, trying to get her to print yaoi on her printer.

"NO ARISA! I WILL NOT LOOK FOR VOCALOID YAOI! I SWORE ON KANON WAKESHIMA!"

"What does that have to do with anything?!"

"Um...I needed someone to swear on?"

"YOU'RE LESBO FOR ME AREN'T YOU?!"

"WHERE IN THE SEVEN HELLS DID THAT COME FROM?! And besides...I like someone...A

GUY, ARISA UOTANI!"

Arisa sat down on one of the benches in front of the school. She motioned for Annie to sit too. Annie was wary for a moment, then sat.

"Who, my sweet, yummy, schexy Annie, has got your attention?"

"Is it possible to be raped by words?"

"...maybe...ANYWAYS! Who is it?! I wanna know!"

"NO! You know him, and I KNOW you will tell him..."

"You really trust me that little?!"

"Yes."

"I'm wounded! And anyways, I think I know who it is!" Arisa said in a singsong voice.

"WHAT?! How did you know I liked Yuki?!" Annie thought about her words for a moment before face palming. "You didn't know at all did you?"

"Nope!"

"...craaaap..."

Inside Arisa's head were MANY ideas to get her best friend and the school's 'Prince' together. In fact, Arisa already knew that the 'Prince' had feelings for her sweet Annie.

Many thoughts were going through both girl's minds that they didn't notice a gray-haired boy jog up to them.

"H-Hi Arisa, A-Annie..." he said nervously. He said Arisa's name nervously because she was looking at Annie and smiling evilly. And he said Annie's name nervously...well...because he was helplessly in love with her.

"Heyyyyy Yuki, I have something to telllllll yooouuuuuu!"

"ARISA DON'T YOU DARE!"

Arisa ran up to Yuki and whispered something in his ear, then ran, more like skipped, off. Annie, though, was on the bench, hiding her blushing face in her hands.

"You really feel that way about me?"

"Ummm...yes." Annie said her face still in her hands. The next thing she knew

was that her hands were being pried away from her face, and a pair of cool lips were placed on hers.

When Annie didn't respond, Yuki feeling crushed, started to pull away, but was stopped by a pair of arms belonging to the one he loved, pulling him back.

"It was my first kiss...I didn't know what to do! Another try?" Annie asked, her eyes hopeful.

Yuki chucked at her childish expression. "Sure." He leaned in and whispered against her lips, "I love you."

"Shut up and kiss me...and I love you too."

You can guess the rest from there.

**I'll try to post another chappie as soon as I can! ^.^**


	4. Chapter 4: Connor Elric

**Disclaimer! **

**Please do not kill me… And this is not an OC that was submitted, but I am working on those, this is a short one-shot for Conner Elric. Thank you so much for reviewing and sending me that message! I hope you like this one-shot dedicated to you. :)**

Tohru looked at her hands, waiting for Kyo to yell at her, or even worse, run off.

"K-kyo…I know we didn't plan it…but I have always wanted a baby…and I hope you do too." Tohru whispered to her husband.

Kyo just stood there, not moving, staring into space. At Tohru's words he looked at his wife, shocked. "And why would I not want it? I was just wondering how you managed to put up with me this long!" he said, looking at his wife lovingly.

Tohru jumped into Kyo's arms, already thinking about what to name the baby. "I love you so much Kyo, and I'm sure Onigiri loves you too!" she cried out with a huge smile on her face.

"Onigiri…?" Kyo asked his wife, confused out of his mind.

"That is what we are going to name it! Onigiri!" she said once again, a little more forcefully this time.

"Um Tohru…I think the hormones are starting to kick in…"

"NO! WE ARE GOING TO NAME OUR KID ONIGIRI AND THAT IS THE END OF IT!"

They ended up naming the baby girl Kyoko.


	5. Chapter 5: Asa Fujokia

**Third one-shot of my series. Hope you enjoy! Remember when I said I would be getting my own laptop, blah blah blah? Well I got it and the first thing I posted was a thank-you oneshot. I do not regret it, nor feel bad for posting it before the OC chapter. The reason I posted it first was because I was putting the finishing touches on this chappie and starting the next one. Hope that clears up some things. And I'm not going to ask for reviews anymore, I don't deserve them since I left for so long...sorry guys, I truly am. ...WHEN DID I BECOME SO SERIOUS?! **_**O.o;**_

_** DISCLAIMER1: I own nothing of Fruits Basket...yes! I'm still alive! **_

_**DISCLAIMER2: I do not own Asa Fujokia, ValueMyHeart was very kind to submit her to me. Thank you ValueMyHeart**! _

Asa was walking up the stairs to get to her next class when a blonde boy bumped into her.

"Ow! Watch where- oh, hi Ada!" the blonde boy said in a slightly deep voice, as if he hadn't quite matured yet.

"Asa. It's Asa, Momiji." the redhead whispered.

She hurried off, clutching her books to her chest, trying not to embarrass herself more. She scolded herself for getting worked up over one little thing her...crush...had done. 'He probably forgets other people's names too...' She thought, trying to reassure herself.

Keyword: trying.

She went to the rooftop of the school and decided to rest for a bit. Class had gotten out early, and she had a few minutes to spare. Okay, more like half an hour. Asa went to the edge of the roof and looked out on the school grounds, admiring the (surprisingly) beautiful scenery. She saw a flash of blonde and brown under one of the trees, and strained her eyes to see what was happening.

Wait... Was that...

Tohru...

And...Momiji

... Kissing?!

It took Asa a few moments to process this, and when she did she quickly averted her eyes and stood up. But, alas, she stood up too quickly and lost her balance. She flew off the side of the roof and landed with a sickening thud. Asa tried to get up, but found she couldn't, like her body was being pushed down by a very strong force.

"OH MY GOD, ASA!"

The last thing Asa thought before giving into the darkness was, 'He remembered my name this time...'

**This was sadder than expected... Sorry guys! And to all the people who have submitted OC's, don't worry...I'll finish this! Eventually... '-.-**


End file.
